


Strange Desires

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorced Lucius Malfoy, Enemies, Love/Hate, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sexual Tension, Touch-Starved, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 21:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur Weasley uses Veritaserum on Lucius Malfoy with unexpected effects.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Arthur Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

“Absolutely ridiculous,” scoffed Lucius Malfoy.

Arthur turned at the sound of a familiar voice behind him. It had been a day which he had long been looking forward to – a day which, thanks to help from unexpected quarters, had finally come about. A certain hidden room had been discovered at Malfoy Manor, containing a veritable treasure trove of incriminating artefacts. It had been no small job to get the Ministry to approve a second search of the place, but after seeing what he had returned with, none questioned the sagacity of it. Lucius Malfoy was summoned to a trail, at which he sought to acquit himself by claiming that he had no knowledge of the said artefacts, that they must have been hidden in the time of his father, or perhaps even before then.

By the expert use of Occlumency, and surely some mode of blackmail and intimidation upon the presiding officials, Mr.Malfoy had succeeded in casting a semblance of credibility to what Arthur knew was nothing short of a contortion of justice. He did what he could to mask the fury and frustration which he felt at the conclusion of the trail, not knowing what to hope for. The business was not finished yet, he tried to console himself, if nothing more, he had at least been able to put that odious man through no small trouble in dealing with the case and having his prized collection confiscated.

All of these thoughts were passing through Arthur Weasley’s mind as he strode out of the courtroom to make his way home, eager to discuss the matter with Molly. His preoccupied steps led him to one of the new portals, which had replaced the regular mode of transportation – a recent innovation to modernize and add a degree of comfort not to be found in travel by floo powder. One had merely to think of their destination, and behold, there they would find themselves. After all, too many a mishap had been attributed to a pronounced Scottish accent or a poorly timed sneeze.

For all its promised ease and efficiency, Mr.Weasley could only vouch for the lack of dust upon his coat, which was really a great nuisance from his wife’s point of view. Only figuring out how he would get home from what looked like a remote mountain village was no small inconvenience, to put it lightly. In his heart, he knew that there was a reason why he had always dreaded Ministry ‘improvements’.

...

“This isn’t your doing is it Weasley? Because if it is I shall make sure that you pay for it,” Lucius gave him an irritable look of contempt as he strode past him, his long cloak lashed behind him by the strong wind.

“Surely not, if it were my doing you would have found yourself on that mountain there,” he pointed to one of the high jagged peaks silhouetted upon the darkening sky.

Lucius said nothing, continuing on his way before the weather got any worse, hoping to find some decent shelter until the matter was resolved. He cursed under his breath, thinking that he had had enough that day without being stranded all night in some forsaken place. Suddenly, he saw something flash in the snow – a thin copper coin roughly engraved with an unfamiliar countenance. In a moment of foresight, Lucius stooped to pick it up, brushing the dirt off of it and placing it in the pocket of his coat. Arthur, seeing him in the act, could not help but grin at the fact that the illustrious Malfoy family was not one to let pass the local equivalent of a stray Knut.

“A lucky find eh?” Mr.Weasley looked back at him as he sauntered on ahead, waltzing through a puddle of muddy water which splashed onto the other wizard, who in turn gave him a venomous glare. Arthur paused, as if oblivious, waiting for the man to catch up.

“Do you insist on following me?” Malfoy scowled. He judged the village ahead to be a miserable sort of place, wondering what the odds were that he would able to procure a decent dinner and a bed for the night, and wondering, too, how he might best rid himself of Weasley.

“Oh but of course! I thought you might fancy a bit of company after a rough day like today – there’s nothing like sharing a pint with an old friend after all,” said Arthur knowingly, his ingratiating voice tuned to mock Lucius, who roughly brushed aside the other’s hand, patting him familiarly on the shoulder.

“That looks like it might be an inn over there,” Weasley went on, gesturing at a large building built of wood, from which swung a gilded sign with a horse’s head embossed on it. Lucius seemed to consider it and at last continued in that direction in begrudging agreement. Arthur proceeded after him, like a hungry stray dog upon his heels.

Pushing the door open, the two wizards beheld a large and diverse company of rough looking men, likely in the agrarian trade, interspersed with a few waiting maids carrying heavy trays upon which stood glasses of ale and plates of potatoes and meat upon the bone. Lucius stood at the entrance for a few minutes to survey the room and then approached the counter, where he hoped to make himself understood.

“One room for the night please,” he ventured to speak.

A man with a grizzly black beard surveyed the rather dishevelled looking Lucius Malfoy, with his hair in disarray and some specs of mud still upon his face. But seeing that the stranger’s dress was of a good cut, he decided that there was a decent chance of him being able to settle his accounts.

“You can have the last room, that’s 370 lei,” the man replied after an uncomfortable pause.

“Now how much more would it be?” with a forced smile, Lucius set down the copper coin. “Sorry, I am a stranger in these parts.”

“369 more,” the man grinned a toothy black smile. Before he could pick up the coin, Lucius quickly snatched it and placed it back in his pocket, trying to keep his composure. All the while, Arthur looked on, rather enjoying himself.

“Ah yes, of course,” they both watched each other uncomfortably behind their false smiles of mutual contempt, while the pocket of Lucius’s coat began to grow heavy.

“Here we are, I hope it is no bother counting it out, I do apologize,” the wizard scooped great handfuls of coppers, pouring them onto the counter, some rolling off with a clatter onto the stone floor. The proprietor, none too pleased, began to count out the coins, casting some dark looks that even extinguished Arthur’s brazen smirk.

At last, and under the gaze of most of the village, the large man led Mr.Malfoy up a creaky narrow staircase.

“Forging currency Malfoy?” Arthur whispered into the other’s ear as they sorely climbed several flights of stony steps, “And to think we have only just got here.”

Weasley’s satisfaction somewhat abated as he hit his head hard upon a low banister.

At last, a door was opened on the top landing upon a room consisting of an old bedstead, a stool, a wash basin, and an empty fireplace. 

Lucius’s eyes scanned the cramped quarters, none too pleased, but given that it was the last room – or so they told him – and night was falling, he decided he would put up with it rather than hope against hope that better accommodations were available elsewhere, and risk ending up with nothing.

“It will do,” said Mr.Malfoy, trying to keep his consternation from seeping into his voice.

The innkeeper made a sound like a sort of snort and turned to leave.

“May I have some dinner sent up please?” Lucius detain him.

“That will be another 370 lei,” the man answered.

“And something to drink too!” Arthur added casually, disregarding Lucius’s expression, which seemed to say ‘how dare you’.

And so, they were left to themselves.

“Well isn’t this cozy,” Mr. Weasley remarked, casting himself upon the bed, which shook and sunk low at his weight with an awful creak.

Lucius ignored him, looking out the dirty window at the equally dirty streets, soon to be covered in a layer of snow. He saw in the distance a figure that looked remarkably like one of the junior clerks he had passed that day at the Ministry, staggering about with a bewildered expression on his face. With a baffled air, the young clerk followed the main road as he, too, started to walk towards the town, brushing the snow from his coat.

Not long after, an elderly man pushing a large tea trolley appeared at the same spot atop of the hill, going through a similar process of confusion, anxiety and, acquiescence – pouring himself a large cup before abandoning the rest of his wares to the approaching blizzard and setting forth to seek out shelter.

Surely it would all be sorted by morning.

Returning his attentions to the squalid room, Lucius went on to remove his coat, hanging it on a nail by the fireplace.

“Make yourself useful Weasley and attend to the fire,” ordered Mr.Malfoy, “you must pay for your board somehow.”

“Oh you’re letting me stay then? I never knew you to be so generous Lucius,” he laughed, setting the fire going in the empty pit.

Suddenly, a heavy knock was heard upon the door, startling the both of them. Lucius raised his wand in readiness for a gang of Muggle cutthroats.

“Best to have a good knife ready I say,” said Weasley, remembering, “I don’t imagine they’d given us one of the better cuts.”

Before Lucius had time to answer, Arthur pushed him into the bed and opened the door.

“Thank you, we’re positively famished here,” he took a bottle and bowl of something or other into the room and swiftly closed the door upon the swarthy woman, who retraced her steps back down the staircase muttering something incoherent as she wiped her hands upon her apron.

“Really now, it must be a long day if you’ve forgotten about our succulent dinner,” Arthur placed the bowl upon the stool and the bottle on the mantelpiece. “And look what I found,” under the bed he detected the outline of two slightly chipped glasses.

Lucius, who had been sitting on the corner of the bed, watched Arthur’s clownish antics with exasperation.

Mr.Weasley poured out the red wine into the glasses, handing one to the other wizard.

“Abysmal,” Lucius sniffed at the drink and took a tentative gulp which caused him to grimace.

“I’m sure it goes better with a bit of...” Arthur looked quizzically at the bowl from which protruded bones with a bit of singed meat upon them.

“Horseflesh,” Mr.Malfoy finished his sentence, rising up from the bed and proceeding towards the door.

“You aren’t leaving on a night like this are you?” Arthur thought of the maddening wind lashing at the windowpane.

“I shall be back, but don’t let me keep you from your dinner. I imagine this is quite a delicacy compared to what you are used to,” Lucius closed the door behind himself and Arthur could hear his footsteps descending the stairs.

Without a minute to loose, he rummaged about his vest pocket until he found a tiny green bottle from which he tipped three drops into Lucius’s cup. He had been holding onto the precious Veritaserum for years, waiting for a suitable occasion to arise. At last it had come. The minutes stretched long while Arthur picked at the contents of the bowl, which happened to have the fortunate effect of decreasing his appetite. At last, Lucius returned with another bowl, filled with potatoes and parsley.

“Good man, bring it here!” Arthur said at once, getting up from where he had been sitting cross-legged by the stool-serving-as-table.

“Really – how long do you think I will put up with your impertinence Weasley,” Lucuis took up his cane and pinned him against the wall.

“I was only trying to lighten the mood, It’s awful stuff, to be sure, but perhaps a drink would not hurt after all?” he suggested, nervously eyeing the cups. “And the potatoes are all yours, of course!”

Lucius seemed to be considering and after a moment, sighed heavily, letting the man go.

“I shall go mad in this place,” he muttered under his breath, setting down the bowl and then pacing about the room. “Fudge will hear of this, those infernal contraptions will be obliterated –“

A surprised Arthur Weasley attended no further to the other’s monologue of reproaches and schemes, taking the opportunity to slink away to bring Lucius the glass, which the wizard forced himself to drink.

Arthur tired hard not to look too pleased.

For a second he thought he detected something of suspicion in Mr.Malfoy’s eyes as he set down the cup, as if, realizing too late. Then, the look subsided – the thought dismissed as improbable.

They ate in grim silence while the rough weather outside continued to batter against the old inn.

“You have let the fire go out,” Lucius looked up at Weasley, who was in the process of gnawing at a bone. 

“So I have,” Arthur tried to focus on keeping the flames going while keeping down his dinner, wondering if it might have been better to forego the efforts after all.

“Did you know about those dark artefacts discussed at the trial?” Arthur asked, his tone growing serious.

“Why yes,” Lucius replied without compunction, setting aside the empty bowl.

“And were they yours?” he went on.

“Of course they were Arthur, I thought that was evident – to you of all people,” he smiled.

“I don’t know how I could have had a ghost of a doubt,” Arthur banged the floor with his fist. “That settles that then,” he too pushed away the bowl of clean bones. “I suppose we could call it a night. Although I must say, a less scrupulous wizard would have a great deal more to ask you than that. I am sure you’ve got dozens of ‘skeletons’ hidden away.”

“Indeed,” Lucius continued to smile in an insinuating way, that Arthur wondered if his words were interpreted metaphorically.

“Hmm – it’s going to be a cold night, I’ll sleep in my clothes,” Arthur thought out loud.

Lucius took off his vest and shoes, putting them away neatly in a corner, but kept on everything else as he examined the bed for cleanliness, glad to find it more or less acceptable. He tentatively climbed in and pulled the quilted blanket over himself, turning towards the wall.

“Not even a goodnight?” said Mr.Weasley, wondering what he was supposed to do, feeling rather loath to sleep on the floor. “You don’t think I could join you, could I? I know it is rather a tight fit, perhaps a bit awkward too-”

“Yes, fine,” sighed Lucuis, looking disgruntled as he shuffled over closer to the wall to make room, “only be quiet.”

“You don’t mind a bit of snoring do you?” Arthur climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over himself, an effort which was met with resistance as Lucius struggled to keep his share of the blanket, giving the other a menacing glare.

“I am on my last nerve with you,” he threatened before turned away from him.

“There, there, maybe what you need is some snogging to get you out of a temper,” Arthur nonchalantly wrapped his arm around Lucius as if to spoon him.

“Get away from me,” Lucius tried to elbow himself free.

“What! You don’t like a bit of affection?” Arthur laughed, pulling him closer as he gave his stomach a tight squeeze.

“I do, but I would rather not have you know it,” said Lucius through gritted teeth.

Arthur then recalled the Veritaserum and laughed uproariously.

“I guess Narcissa has been holding out on you, is that right?”

“She had decided upon divorce since discovering my recent involvement with the Dark Lord, although for years we have been married only in name. Draco is the remaining tie between us and I spend many restless nights wondering what will become of us. I do not know which path is the more dangerous, to aid the Dark Lord or to renounce him. If he should return to power, it is not in his character to be forgiving.”

Arthur was taken aback by these confessions and knew not what to say.

“How have you been aiding the Dark Lord?”

Lucius proceeded to explain the relentless nightmares, visions and voices with which the Dark Lord plagued him, even in his weakened state, until at last, he felt compelled to acquiesce. He told Arthur about the fateful diary which had been slipped into Ginny’s cauldron. Little did either of them know that on that very night Potter would defeat the memory of Tom Riddle and bring the plot to its conclusion.

“You vile creature, I wonder how you live with yourself,” Arthur tried to contain his anger as he thought through all of the shocking and horrendous things that he had been told.

“I am not without a conscience,” Lucius turned to him, an expression upon his face which the other had never seen before.

“You aided a monstrous wizard to power and are too spineless to stand up to him even when – how could you, how could even someone like you sink so low! And Ginny, my Ginny! “ Arthur could not keep himself from grabbing Lucius about the neck, choking him in uncontrollable hatred. It was only when he became aware of the other’s lack of resistance that he was taken aback by his own behavior and pulled his hands away.

“I’m sorry,” he did not know if he fully meant his apology, only he was ashamed to have used force and lost control of himself.

“You are not, but that is understandable, I too sense that I am not undeserving of such a fate – or something much worse,” Lucius’s voice was morose and breathless. He touched his bruised neck yet there was no anger in his eyes as he looked up at Weasley.

“Yes,” Arthur agreed, although it discomposed him to hear the other say so. 

“It might be a relief really," he smiled sardonically, "rather than living in this constant dread.”

“I am glad to hear it,” said Mr.Weasley, although behind his venomous words he could feel his anger towards the man waning. Lucius Malfoy struck him increasingly as a desperate and pathetic figure, rather than as a truly powerful wizard. He knew not what to do with the information which he had discovered that night, feeling considerable guilt and anxiety about the future, as if these insights into the future had been granted to the wrong person. Arthur resolved to inform Dumbledore as soon as he was back, hoping it would not be too late.

Gently, Arthur brushed Lucius’s hair away from his face and looked at him searchingly.

“You will pay for it all. You have paid some of your dues already haven’t you -- your life is unhappy, miserable even,” spoke Arthur, in a tone of contempt, “you are hated and feared, even by your own family. Would you not like to be dead?”

“It pleases me to see the cruelty in you," he said provokingly, "yes, every day I wonder if my time will soon come to be taken to Azkaban, perhaps even by your meddling machinations. For I have made many enemies in my time and I acknowledge that my influence in the Ministry is less than what it had once been.” Strange desires writhed in his chest as he divulged his fears and weaknesses before his enemy, he wanted Arthur to touch him, hold him forcefully, to do him harm, to kiss him. 

The pale expression upon Lucius’s face seemed to change, into something like realization and horror. With a swift decisive movement he drew his wand. The effects of the potion were waning. 

“Obliviate!”

Arthur looked dazed and confused as he gazed down at Lucius, who he had pinned beneath him in the bed of a forlorn inn.

Neither spoke as they stared at one another. Mr. Weasley was at a loss for how to interpret the situation, searching vainly for a reasonable explanation. 


	2. Chapter 2

As Arthur awkwardly climbed over the other wizard to sit on his side of the bed, Lucius gave an account of Mr.Weasely’s misconduct in using Veritaserum upon him, presumably without the authorization of the Ministry, leaving him no choice but to remove the memory of their exchange.

Arthur tried to get him to give some intimation what they spoke of but knew deep down that such efforts were in vain. He was relieved nevertheless to have been left with most of his memory intact, knowing Malfoy. He dared not think of the misfortune of having his memory wiped out completely, having already lived out what he imagined to be the better years of his life.

There were many things which he could not make sense of but felt that he had little choice but to accept them for now. He had a vague notion of the incident of the portal malfunctioning, which brought them to their miserly abode, but as for having to spend the night with Lucius Malfoy, he never could have dreamt it. .

It appeared that Mr.Malfoy had submitted to the situation without much protest, or if there were protests, they had gone with the rest of his memory. He looked at the blonde hair falling over Lucius’s hunched shoulders, moving it aside as he made a spot for himself upon the pillow which they had to share between them. Arthur was taken aback by the other’s silence, sensing that something was wrong. Of course, he could only imagine what sort of dark secrets he had divulged, compelled by the potion. His guesses were led by the types of questions he thought he might have asked Malfoy – surely they would relate to the case, for the counter spell had not gone so far back as that. Arthur felt it reasonable to conclude that his suspicions had been confirmed on the question of the dark artefacts. Of course, knowing this was of little used to him, leaving him exactly where he started – a very strong suspicion of the other’s guilt.

Exhausted from what was a very long day, Mr.Weasley drifted in and out sleep, trying to make himself comfortable in what was likely the worst bed he had ever slept in. It was a cold night and there were times when he perceived the warmth of Lucius’s body as the man drowsily wrapped his arm around him. His first instinct was to push him away, but then, not knowing what it was that persuaded him, allowed the unexpected familiarity. In the dark he looked at Lucius, even by the dim moonlight which filtered through the window he saw that his face appeared thin and haggard. In that moment he felt almost sorry for him, imagining the sort of things that could weigh upon a man with a reputation like that of Mr.Malfoy.

Arthur stroked his hair as he would with Molly when she was worried or after they had argued. He heard something like a sigh escape Lucius, who pressed himself closer, his hand lingering upon the other’s chest. What a strange night it was, thought Arthur, drawing away his hand and turning from the man, but not before he began feeling rather awkward about the whole ordeal. He was not certain whether it was in dreams or in reality that had kissed Lucius, finding a sinister attraction towards him that seemed more than requited. He recalled strange visions of himself intertwined with the other, holding him passionately, kissing his neck as his breath grew irregular, their hips moving against one another. There was an awful lustful longing between them that filled Arthur with guilt and shame. He relished the other man's willing submission, something he never imagined possible. Yet in his own heart he knew that there was no sincere affection for him, he detested him, even as he admired his elegant features, his soft lips and slender hands, he knew that he felt no love towards him, and was glad of it, for his heart was rightly Molly's.

Arthur lay in the bed trying to sleep, hearing nothing but the other’s breathing and the wind outside, as well as the occasional sound of voices and footsteps somewhere below them. He could venture no guess as to the hour. At some point in the night he realized that he was again in a compromising position, draped over Lucius, with the only consolation being that they were both fully clothed. For a second he thought he saw the other man’s eyes open slightly, regarding him strangely, with a kind of sad affection

Arthur closed his eyes shut as his face felt dizzyingly warm.

All of a sudden, he felt Lucius’s hand upon his cheek as he looked at him with his piercing gray eyes. He moved closer, climbing on top of him as if to kiss him, at which Arthur pushed him back onto the mattress, such that he hit his shoulder against the wall.

“What are you doing?” said Arthur incredulously. “You must have been having some dream”

Lucius could not bear to look at him, his cheeks burning in shame and embarrassment. He said nothing, laying upon his back gazing up at the ceiling in consternation. He bit his lip, almost causing it to bleed.

Arthur felt some compunction at rejecting the other’s advances, having some inkling of the mortification the other wizard was experiencing from the rash act. Still, it was all too astounding to believe, that Lucius should lust after him, who was hardly in the best shape, nor could he recall of any kindness or goodwill exchanged between them for as long as he had known the man.

“You certainly have odd tastes Lucius,” he tried to pass of the incident lightheartedly, after all, Arthur too had the occasional embarrassing dream, similarly, he too was the recipient of a good number of kicks and punches that he could only hope were not intended for him.

Receiving no reply, the uncomfortable tension between them remained.

He saw Lucius cover his mouth with his hand, a disturbed look on his face.

“You weren’t serious were you? Really Malfoy – you and I?”

"Of course not, now do be quiet and let me sleep," he said irritability. Lucius turned away to face the wall, not wanting Arthur to look at him.

Mr.Weasely felt embarrassed and did not know what to do. Gently, he reached out and touched the other’s shoulder, his hand wandering over his back as he tried to massage him by way of comfort. At this the man’s frame seemed to shake as he fought back tears.

“There there, there is no need to feel anxious about it, I hope I’m not the cause of a nervous breakdown in any case, is it the potion maybe?” Weasley was at a loss as to what to do, it was all very weird but he tried his best to be kind. He deliberated that it was fitting for someone like Lucius to be somewhat neurotic or hysterical behind his domineering veneer, he had to confess too that there was some satisfaction to be had in seeing the man in such a compromising state. Perhaps Lucius would have to use another Oblivate spell upon him, now that he hoped to avoid. Carefully, he made as if to rub his thigh, groping about for the other wizard’s wand. As he was in the process of removing it, Lucius suddenly turned to him and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in Arthur’s chest as he continued to shake in nearly silent convulsive tears. It was perhaps one of the most pitiful and embarrassing things he had ever witnessed, almost making him forget his attempts to disarm the wizard.

Arthur waited until the crying subsided, offering him a clean handkerchief when it seemed as if the tears were abating.

Lucius took it, disentangling himself and sitting up in bed as he tried to clean his face.

“You will not mention this?” he ventured to speak, his tone faltering somewhat as he sought for something like sternness.

“It will be our secret,” Arthur assured him, trying to keep a straight face. “I would not want you to die of shame. I have to ask though, what were you thinking? You know that I’m married, and, no offense, I do not think I gave you much encouragement, to, um...”

“Stop talking,” Lucius drew his wand and pressed it to Arthur’s chin, pushing his head up.

“Alright, relax,” Arthur could not help but think that Malfoy had gone barking mad. With a sudden movement he leapt upon him, casting Lucius’s wand onto the floor where it rolled to a stop against the opposite wall. He restrained him by sitting upon him and pinning his wrists to the mattress. “I’m sure you like that don’t you, now take it easy and stop being such an emotional wreck. It doesn’t suit you.”

Lucius turned his face away, his brow furrowed and his cheeks burning, for he was well aware that he had made a complete fool of himself. It embarrassed him further that, yes, he did like it, the feeling of the other’s weight upon him, his forcefulness. It felt so long since anyone had touched him. He remembered too how Arthur had tried to comfort him, his gentleness, even if it was out of mere pity.

“I’m sorry Arthur,” he said, “I-I am not myself today. I am truly ashamed.”

“You know that I cannot return any feelings that you might have, even if I wanted to.”

“If circumstances were different, if we were both free...is there a part of you that would want to?” he ventured to say.

“No Lucius, I do not see you in that way,” Arthur was obliged to confess.

“Yes, I suppose that would have been unnatural, I have not given you any reason to be fond of me,” Lucius said somberly.

“To tell you the truth, you are probably one of my least favorite people,” he forced a smile, trying to lift some of the tension.

“How ironic that I should wish to confess to you, I think it is because I know that you would be honest with me, you would be fair,” said Lucius.

“Confess?”

“Few know that Draco was conceived through a love potion, Narcissa and I had agreed to make use of it to carry out our duty to our families, and since then, she bares me no natural affection. Our union was the will of our families, and against hope, no bond of love ever formed between us. After years passed in this way I decided to use such a potion on her again, this time without her knowledge. Since that day her antipathy towards me grew into hatred. I want to tell you this because it has weighed upon my conscience for a long time, and also, to ask something of you that I believe would not be dishonorable to grant.”

“What is it that ask for?” Arthur felt weighed down by these confessions, not feeling himself to be honorable and impartial judge that Malfoy claimed him to be.

“You had used the Veritaserum upon me against my will, some might say that this is an unforgivable crime, yet I am willing to restore your memories of my incriminating secrets if you should consent to drink this,” he took a small glass vial from his robes and offered it to Arthur. “In this way, compelled against your will, you shall commit no disloyalty against Molly, while saving the life of your daughter from the Dark Lord.”

“What did you just say?” Arthur’s eyes grew wide in horror. He pulled Lucius by the collar of his shirt, seeing in his eyes something of satisfied malevolence. “You mean to say that the Dark Lord is after Ginny? What have you to do with this? Tell me or I shall kill you here and now,” he pointed his wand at Malfoy.

“I am warning you, as a friend, as more than a friend,” he smiled at Arthur, whose hand was shaking in fury. His gaze returned to the small vial which had fallen amongst the folds of the sheet.

“Do you swear that you will tell me the truth, that you will tell me everything that you know?” Arthur pressed him.

“Yes, I swear it,” Lucius replied. “Let us make the Unbreakable Vow.”

“Yes,” Arthur nodded in agreement. “For Ginny”

As they prepared to make the vow, Mr.Weasley detected hesitation from the other.

“Having second thoughts? You weren’t lying were you, because if you were—“

“It is not that I am lying, it is more that I...I do not know how to say it—“

“That you’ve realized what a contemptible human being you are?” Arthur’s eyes shot daggers into him.

“Yes,” Lucius looked at him with perceptible discomfort. “It is something like this – I might get the semblance of what I want, but not the substance of it – which cannot be compelled.”

“No, it cannot, I am surprised that you understand that, or that it matters.”

“I am not a monster,” said Lucius, feeling both miserable and insulted.

“No?” said Arthur sarcastically.

“I- I began to have these idealized fantasies, that you would suddenly desire me too. I desired you because...because I had convinced myself that you would desire _me_,” Lucius struggled to explain.

“A kind of selfish narcissism then,” Arthur concluded, “that’s what’s at the root of your madness.”

Lucius gritted his teeth, wondering if what the other said was true.

“No—I believe it is desperation. I had always thought of you as someone low and pathetic –“

“Thank you.”

“—I imagined you to be equally unhappy with such a woman as that”

“Don’t you dare speak ill of my wife, I shall not stand for it.”

“I made myself believe that –“

“That I would be passionately enamored with you, your lordship?” scoffed Arthur. “Well now I hope you know better. What remains is for you to tell me what you know about the Dark Lord’s plots against my daughter, if you hope to buy my silence”

“Are you attempting to blackmail me Arthur?” Lucius smirked. “Who would believe you.”

Mr.Weasley searched for an appropriate retort but it was slow in coming.

“What will it take then – you actually want me to, oh I do not even want to imagine it,” he shook his head. “But Ginny, she’s in danger isn’t she, you aren’t lying about that are you?”

“No, I have reconsidered, I do not want you to sleep with me. That bottle is not a love potion, in any case,” Lucius said matter-of-factly, picking it up and replacing it in his pocket.

“Reconsidered!” Arthur did not know what to make of him.

“Contrary to what you might think, it is not as if I had planned this. I suppose I am very much out of sorts lately,” he admitted. “I have been unhappy for a long time and matters seemed to have cumulated into...this.”

Arthur said nothing as they both lay side by side in the small bed.

“Will this night never end,” he placed his hands over his face, trying not to scream lest it should invite the innkeeper.

Lucius gave him an apologetic look and seemed to make a move towards him.

“No! Don’t even think about it!” Arthur waved his finger at him. “You lay there in frustration on your own side of the bed with what is left of your dignity.”

Mr.Malfoy could not help but smile at this, nevertheless he obeyed, and somehow they managed to survive one another until the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope that you enjoyed these chapters -- feel free to share any thoughts/impressions. Always appreciated!


End file.
